Wizard Wolf
by DarkLordErebus
Summary: Takes Werewolf ideas from Teen Wolf, not a crossover. Harry James Potter, age 5, was all alone inside the house of No. 4 Privet Drive. He never saw the hulking shadow outside. Werewolf!Harry.


It was a perfectly normal day in the house of No. 4 Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley was of working at Grunnings Drill Company, Petunia was craning her neck over the front fence to peek on her neighbours, and Dudley was attending his primary school. Therefore, Harry James Potter, age 5, was all alone inside the house. He was currently washing the dishes, one of the many chores assigned to him by his family. During this time, he often thought about his parents.

You see, Harry Potter was an orphan, and had been since the age of one. His Aunt and Uncle said that his parents died in a car crash, but he wasn't so sure. He only had a very vague recollection of that night, but what he did remember was odd, to say the least. There was a voice, which he assumed to be his father's, telling someone to "Take Harry and run!". That did not sound like something someone would say in a car crash. After that, there was a sickly green light, and a lot of pain in his head. This was presumably how he got his scar. Harry had a jagged scar in the rough shape of a lightning bolt carved into his forehead. It was the only thing he had that reminded him of his parents, the only symbol of his time with them.

Harry also had shaggy black hair, and bright green eyes, almost like emeralds in their intensity. The few times people complimented him, it was always on his eyes. Apparently, they were amazing in their magnitude.

Outside the window from which one could see Harry, a large black shape shifted in the shadows just beyond the garden of the house. Unfortunately, Harry did not notice this, being too short to see out of the glass.

At this time, Harry had come out of his puzzling over his parent's mysterious deaths, and was nearly finished with the dishes. He now had a small period of free time before Aunt Petunia came in and told him what chore he was supposed to complete next. Acting his age, he decided to go out and play in the garden for a while. Walking over to the big double doors leading outside the house, he had a bit of trouble unlocking the door, but eventually managed to swing the handle open. Harry hated locked doors. It was a symptom of spending most of his time in the cupboard under the stairs, where he slept. It was kept locked at night, so he couldn't wander out and do anything 'freakish'. Locked doors made him feel confined into a room or house, and he would do anything to unlock said door.

He walked outside into the darkening garden, as it was around 7 o'clock, and he could see the full moon in the sky. He made his way over to the swing in the back of the garden. Slowly, he started to rock back and forth on the seat, staring out into space. It was at this point that Harry noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Getting up and turning around, he looked around for whatever it was he saw. Looking over the back fence, he saw a large shadow moving around the bushes. He didn't know what possessed him to investigate this, but he felt his legs walking over to the fence, and his body start to climb over. He fell to the grass on the other side of the fence, landing on his feet. As he walked over to the slightly woody area he had seen the shadow in, he swore he heard a growl coming from in front of him. Stopping in his tracks, he decided to slowly walk back. He knew that dogs or wolves were less likely to attack if he moved slowly. He fell to the ground, however, when he saw a huge pair or red eyes stalking in his direction.

A brief pause in the movement, and then all Harry felt was pain.

Vernon Dursley was not happy. He had just got passed over for a big promotion at his company, and it was given to some pansy only interested in exploiting his boss. The fact that he would do the same never crossed his mind.

He pulled into his driveway, and greeted his wife, who was waiting for him outside, having been listening in on the local gossip next-door. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then walked into his house.

The first thing he saw was that freak Potter, just standing outside his cupboard door. His vision tinted with rage, as his mind made a connection between the freak's odd behaviour and his missed opportunity at work. A wrong connection, but a connection nonetheless. He lumbered over to the freak, and started to shout at the boy, spittle flying from his gums and out of his mouth.

"Listen here boy, you get three weeks locked in the cupboard, you stupid freak! I know it's your fault, I know it is!" He yelled, before pushing him out of the way as he made his way to the kitchen to calm down before his wife came in.

If he had looked back at his nephew, he would have noticed eyes trained on him.

Yellow eyes.


End file.
